DNA.
DNA. is the second track from the fourth studio album DAMN. of American rapper and songwriter Kendrick Lamar. Though not being released as a official single, it was released to radio after the release of its music video on April 18, 2017. Music Video The music video finds Kendrick in his "Kung Fu Kenny" attire sitting in a interrogation room where he is being held captive and hooked up to a lie detector machine. Actor Don Cheadle enters the room as he mocks Lamar for a second before he turns on the machine for him to be shocked with Lamar's life force and begins rapping the track. From there, Lamar and Cheadle begin rapping the track back and forth with each other until Cheadle lets Lamar go. Lamar leaves the room to find his friends outside where he continues to rap the remained of the song until rapper Schoolboy Q approaches the camera in slow motion and ends the video by punching it. Lyrics I got, I got, I got, I got Loyalty, got royalty inside my DNA Cocaine quarter piece, got war and peace inside my DNA I got power, poison, pain and joy inside my DNA I got hustle though, ambition, flow, inside my DNA I was born like this, since one like this Immaculate conception I transform like this, perform like this Was Yeshua's new weapon I don't contemplate, I meditate, then off your fucking head This that put-the-kids-to-bed This that I got, I got, I got, I got Realness, I just kill shit 'cause it's in my DNA I got millions, I got riches buildin' in my DNA I got dark, I got evil, that rot inside my DNA I got off, I got troublesome, heart inside my DNA I just win again, then win again like Wimbledon, I serve Yeah, that's him again, the sound that engine in is like a bird You see fireworks and Corvette tire skrrt the boulevard I know how you work, I know just who you are See, you's a, you's a, you's a- Bitch, your hormones probably switch inside your DNA Problem is, all that sucker shit inside your DNA Daddy probably snitched, heritage inside your DNA Backbone don't exist, born outside a jellyfish, I gauge See, my pedigree most definitely don't tolerate the front Shit I've been through probably offend you This is Paula's oldest son I know murder, conviction Burners, boosters, burglars, ballers, dead, redemption Scholars, fathers dead with kids And I wish I was fed forgiveness Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, soldier's DNA Born inside the beast My expertise checked out in second grade When I was 9, on-sale motel, we didn't have nowhere to stay At 29, I've done so well, hit cartwheel in my estate And I'm gon' shine like I'm supposed to Antisocial, extrovert And excellent mean the extra work And absentness what the fuck you heard And pessimists never struck my nerve And that's a riff, gonna plead this case The reason my power's here on earth Salute the truth, when the prophet say I got loyalty, got royalty inside my DNA This is why I say that hip hop has done more damage to young African Americans than racism in recent years I got loyalty, got royalty inside my DNA I live a better life, I'm rollin' several dice, fuck your life I got loyalty, got royalty inside my DNA I live a better, fuck your life 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 This is my heritage, all I'm inheritin' Money and power, the mecca of marriages Tell me somethin' You motherfuckers can't tell me nothin' I'd rather die than to listen to you My DNA not for imitation Your DNA an abomination This how it is when you're in the Matrix Dodgin' bullets, reapin' what you sow And stackin' up the footage, livin' on the go And sleepin' in a villa Sippin' from a Grammy and walkin' in the buildin' Diamond in the ceilin', marble on the floors Beach inside the window, peekin' out the window Baby in the pool, godfather goals Only Lord knows, I've been goin' hammer Dodgin' paparazzi, freakin' through the cameras Eat at Four Daughters, Brock wearin' sandals Yoga on a Monday, stretchin' to Nirvana Watchin' all the snakes, curvin' all the fakes Phone never on, I don't conversate I don't compromise, I just penetrate Sex, money, murder-these are the breaks These are the times, level number 9 Look up in the sky, 10 is on the way Sentence on the way, killings on the way Motherfucker, I got winners on the way You ain't shit without a body on your belt You ain't shit without a ticket on your plate You ain't sick enough to pull it on yourself You ain't rich enough to hit the lot and skate Tell me when destruction gonna be my fate Gonna be your fate, gonna be our faith Peace to the world, let it rotate Sex, money, murder-our DNA outro: DNA Gimme some ganja, gimme some ganja DNA Gimme some ganja Real nigga in my DNA Ain't no ho inside my DNA Drippin' gold inside my DNA Power shows inside my DNA DNA Gimme some ganja, gimme some ganja Real nigga in my DNA Ain't no ho inside my DNA